O Fim do Shaman Fight
by Shaoran Lin
Summary: Hao e Jeanne vão, Finalmenre, se enfrentar. Yoh não tinha nada a ver com isso, até se lembrar de Lyserg... Rating T por violencia
1. O começo

e ae povão! eu escrevi esse fic sem nem perceber o tamanho q tava tomando... só escrevia qdo tava mto inspirado, li e achei q ficou massa, e espero q vcs gostem tbm... eu tenho a história toda pronta no papel, só tenho q digitar...

disclaimer: SK não me pertence, mas essa história sim!

N/a: nesse fic, a história ficou um pouco alterada. lá vai: Após a saida de Yoh, do shaman fight, o Grande espírito NÃO interviu... está perto de acontecer a final, entrte Hao e Jeanne... espero q gostem!

* * *

**_01- O começo do fim_**

Yoh estava em casa, descansando debaixo de uma árvore, após uma refeição com seus amigos, que tinham vind visitá-lo. Ele pensava sobre Shaman Fight.

Agora, o mundo estava perdido. Entre Jeanne e Hao. quem ganhasse ia fazer um extermínio em massa.

-Pra tudo se á um jeito - falou consigo mesmo, sem muita convicção.

- Mas se você ficar aí como um molenga, o mundo acaba e você nem vê a hora - Uma voz forte falou atrás dele. Yoh virou, era Ren - Obrigado por me salvar.

- De nada... Tenho certeza de que você não faria outra coisa - deu um sorriso bobo - Amigo.

- Mas não devia ter me salvado.

Yoh ficou sério - o que quer dizer, Ren?

- Más notícias... A batalha entre a maluca masoquista e o Hao começou, e vai demorar. Os malditos estão se matando aos poucos.

- Não é bem assim. - Uma voz feminina disse. os dois se viraram. ninguém menos que Anna - A briga está feia. Peyote (Ren fechou ainda mais a cara ao ouvir o nome de seu assassino), Opatio, o Marco, Denbat e Venstar estão mortos

- Onde eles estão lutando? - Ren perguntou, de olhos fechados.

- Numa ilha do pacífico. Eles estão matando os companheiros primeiro. Logo só vai restar Jeanne e Hao. Aí, a luta será decidida.

- Isso que dizer que o... - Ren Abriu os olhos. Aquela fora uma má notícia.

- LYSERG! - Yoh percecebeu o que estava acontecendo - Temos que ir para lá!

Não houveram protestos. Dentro de uma hora, Ren havia conseguido um helicóptero, mais uma cortesia da família Tao. O piloto começou a explicar como iam descer.

- É bem simples! Eu vou descer até uns dois metros e meio e vocês pulam! Se não houver árvores será bem fácil

- Quanto tempo de viagem, Shin? - Ren perguntou ao piloto

-Não muito, senhor Tao. Acho que uma hora, no máximo.

Entraram no helicóptero. Foram Ren, Yoh, Horo-horo, Faust e Anna. Yoh insistira para Anna ficar.

- Anna... é melhor você ficar... isso vai ser muito perigoso...

- Ha, eu sei cuidar de mim mesma.

-Mas não é necessário. Isso não te diz respeito.

Os olhos de Anna brilharam, indecifráveis como sempre. Ela chegou bem perto dele, olhando fundo nos olhos dele, à centímetros de seu rosto.

-Diz respeito à você, ao Hao, ao Lyserg e ao destino do mundo. Com certeza diz respeito à mim.

- Mas é que... - Ele corou e abaixou a cabeça - Eu... Gosto muito de você... e se acontecesse algo à você, não sei o que iria fazer da vida - Levantou a cabeça e deu um belo sorriso. Anna respodeu a aquele sorriso com um meio-sorriso nos lábios.

-Também gosto muito ded você, Yoh. Por isso vou com você, pra ter certeza de que você vai ficar bem, - Ela chegou mais perto ainda, podia até sentir a respiração de seu noivo. - Podedmos estar indo para a morte. - seus olhos perderam a frieza - Não quero morrer sem antes fazer isso - deu um beijo suave e macio em seu noivo.

- T . T buáááá só eu que fico na seca - Horo-Horo choramingava

Anna deu uma esquerda lendária no pobre Ainu, com uma veia enorme na cabeça. 0.0´ gota em todos.

O Helicóptero ligou os motores e partiu para a Ilha.

- Alguém sabe alguma coisa sobre essa tal ilha?

Anna franziu a sombrancelha. - Esse era o último reduto dos piratas. A Real Marinha Inglesa e a Marinha Americana fizeram uma grandeviagem até lá, sabotaram os navios ancorados e bombardearam a ilha, há uns 140 anos. Houveram poucos sobreviventes, que criaram uma linha de descendencia que dura até hoje.

- Como eles viveram?

- Eram Shamans. E os habitantes de hoja também são.

- O QUÊ? - Todos perguntaram

- É isso mesmo. Eles invocam espíritos da água, da terra e da natureza pra ajudarem eles. É uma habilidade inata passada pelas gerações. Aquela ilha tem muitas manifestações espirituais, é quase deserta e os poucos que vivem lá são shamans. Por isso que foi escolhida para sediar a última luta. - Anna explicou

- Atenção! Em quinze minutos vamos aterrissar na ilha! - O piloto anunciou

- Mas e o... o Hao e a Jeanne? - Horo-Horo perguntou

- Deixem eles lutarem e se matarem. Estamos fora do Shaman Fight, não temos nada a ver com isso. - Anna respondeu friamente

- Mas... - Yoh ia dizer algo, mas deixou para lá

No resto da viagem, o silencio reinou absoluto. Até que eles avistaram a ilha.

- Senhor Tao, preparem-se para pular!

- Depois que pularmos, vá embora e só volte quando eu der o sinal.

- Sim, Senhor!

Todos pularam, com um pouco de antecedencia, caindo na areia. Só Horo-Horo caiu em pé, na sua prancha de Snow Board. Todos levantaram.

- Para onde vamos ago... - Horo-Horo começou a perguntar, mas ficou tonto quando uma luz forte piscou

- Para lá! - Anna apontou.

Todos correram.

Quando chegaram, viram uma cena aterradora.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA eu sou do mal... vou deixar vcs na curiosidade... continua no próximo capítulo!**

**No próximo capítulo..**

**"Então, eles viram. Cadáveres."**

**hehehehe morram de curiosidade...**

**deixem review e isso é uma ordem!**


	2. A luta

**E ae povu! resolvi postar logo, pq o começo dessa fic tah ruinzinho, mas o resto tah massa! gostei muito dela e espero que vocês gostem.**

**Ah, respondendo a um review santo aki, que perguntava se eu ia botar Hao x Jeanne ou Lyserg x Jeanne... bem...**

**_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA e é matando as pessoas de curiosidade que eu vou dominar o muuuundo! MWAHAHAHA!_**

**tá respondido. só lendo a fic. me desculpe, mas faz parte, entenda...**

**aí vai!**

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 2: A luta.**_

Ao chegarem, viram uma cena aterradora. os X-laws de um lado, com Iron Mainden Jeanne atrás, e Hao e seus companheiros do outro. Todos estavam quase imóveis, mas, acima deles, seus espíritos guardiães lutavam. Anjos de Luz duelavam com espíritos gigantes e cavaleiros, enquanto Shamash e o Espírito do Fogo ficavam afastados da escaramuça. Yoh correu os olhos pelos X-Laws, e viu Lyserg, que tremia e parecia um pouco abatido.

- Lyserg! - gritou ele. Lyserg pareceu ter ouvido - LYSERG! Saia já daí, venha agora! - Yoh ia correr, mas Anna o segurou.

- Espere. Deixe ele concentrado ou ele vai morrer.

Nesse momento, Iron Maiden Jeanne olhou para seus seguidores, os X-Laws.

- Meus queridos seguidores! Formen o ArchAngel! Somente os puros sobreviverão à essa batalha! Os Impuros - apontou para o meiod o campo de batalha - MORRERÃO!

Só então Yoh e seus companheiros viram. Cadáveres. Sete deles. Quatro estavam com as roupas dos X-Laws. Entre eles, reconheceu Marco.

- S-senhorita J-Jeanne, me d-desculpe... eu n-não sou p-puro... - E morreu ali, na frente de todos.

Do outro lado, via Peyote, Opatio e Luchist, todos caídos.

- Não vamos ficar para trás! - Hao disse.

Dentro de alguns poucos minutos, o campo estava inundado de mortos e feridos. Lyserg quase não resistia mais.

- HAO! CHEGA! - Anna gritou - A luta é entre você e aquela ali! Pare de matar essas pessoas e LUTE!

- Heh. Porque deveria escutá-la, minha futura esposa? - Hao perguntou, irônico.

- Está com medo, pecador? - Jeanne desdenhou dele - Venha! Tente enfrentar a JUSTIÇA DIVINA!

- Ah, é? - Hao ficara muito irritado com aquela provocação - Vocês todos, RECUEM! ESPÍRITO DE FOGO! - Ele subia nas costas de seu guardião.

- Shamash! Expanda-se! - Shamash ficou do tamanho do espírito adversário e Jeanne subiu nas suas costas - Vamos, ataque!

- Senhorita Jeanne, NÃO! - Lyserg gritou, desesperado

Ela não ouviu. Shamash pulou na direção do espírito de fogo, pronto para golpea-lo com seu machado, mas o espírito de Hao fez uma rápida ação evasiva e deu um poderoso e traiçoeiro contra-ataque, cuspindo uma rajada de fogo muito forte na direção de Jeanne.

E ela caiu, ferida. Lyserg correu na sua direção, tentou ajuda-la, mas ela mal conseguia se mexer. Ele tentou verificar o pulso dela, ele estava tremendo muito, mesmo assim conseguindo sentir oseu pulso fraco.

- Senhorita Jeanne! - ele estava desesperado

- LYSERG SAIA DAÍ! - Yoh estava tão ou mais nervoso que ele.

- Não! A senhorita Jeanne _NÃO pode morrer_!

- IDIOTA! Vai morrer também! ESPÍRITO DE FOGO! GOLPE FINAL!

Hao ordenou o ataque e o espírito soprou chamas muito intensas.

- LYSERG, NÃÃÃÃÃOOO!

- GRRRR... - Horo-Horo estava tremendo de raiva

Quando as chamas amainaram, eles correram em direção ao amigo. O que viram foi assustador.

- Jeanne... - Yoh sussurrou.

Ela usara o resto de suas forças para pular em cima de Lyserg, protegendo ele do fogo. Em troca, seu corpo estava destruído e desfigurado. Lyserg havia apenas machucado seus braços, mas já estava cansado e abatido. Ele rolou para o lado, tonto.

- Lyserg... - Jeanne sussurrou, fazendo muito esforço - eu... não estava c-certa... e-eu não sou O bem... e-eu te amo - ela sorriu e sua cabeça pendeu.

Estava morta.

- GRRRRRRRRRR! HAO! VOCÊ ESTÁ _PERDIDO! -_ Yoh havia perdido completamente a calma - AMIDAMARU!

- Yoh... NÃO! - Anna tentou impedi-lo

- CORTE DE BUDA!

Ele atacou Hao num furor assassino, com tanta força que o derrubou. Hao ficou impressionado com a força de sua contraparte. Ele se levantou e Yoh convocou o espírito da espada Futsu no kiwame. Uma imensa espada de energia surgiu em suas mãos.

Ele atacou novamente.

Ainda mais furioso.

- MALDITO! ESPADA DE LUZ! AO MÁXIMO!

- Espírito de fogo! Contra-ataque! - Hao bradou em resposta.

Então, o espírito de fogo deu o traiçoeiro contra ataque. Mas isso não evitou que Hao recebesse o golpe, em cheio. O grande Hao Asakura fora gravemente ferido. E Yoh também

Seus amigos correram até o lugar. Faust tentou acordar Yoh.

Sem sucesso.

Faust tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ele... está morto.

* * *

**Bom... é isso. sem comentários. digam o que acharam. até eu to luto pelo yoh...**

**abraços.**


	3. O Rei Shaman, Morto

**Gomen, Gomen, eu sei que demorou!**

**Bom, foi mal, eu esqueci...**

**sem mais cometários.**

**

* * *

_Capítulo 3 - O Rei Shaman, Morto_**

Anna arregalou os olhos - Yoh... Meu amor... NÃO! - Ela abraçou o corpo dele.

- HAO! VCE VAI PRO _INFERNO!_ - Ren estava furioso.

- Kororô!

- Bason!

- Maldito, você vai MORRER! Kororô! EM FORMA DE GRANDE ESPÍRITO!

- GRRRRRRR... BASON! TORRE DOURADA EM AÇÃO! AO MÁXIMO!

Eles goleparam. E atacaram novamente, até a exaustão, e Hao, mesmo muito ferido, revidou e derrubou Ren e Horo-Horo. Eles caíram, um pouco feridos.

- Horo-Horo... Ren... Yoh... - Anna estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MALDITO! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO! - Ela puxou o 1080, que estava embaixo do vestido, colado ao corpo - 1080!

Ela concentrou todo o seu poder. Gritava, furiosa. Aquela era a força máxima da poderosa Anna Kyouyama, a Itako.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ _MORTO!_ ESPÍRITOS! DESTRUAM-NO ATÉ A ALMA!

E, num furor assassino, clamou por todos os espíritos que a estivessem ouvindo. Ela concentrava toda a sua raiva, dor, despero, ódio e amor naquela convocação.

E os espíritos ouviram.

Se levantaram todos.

Bason, Kororô, Kirii e Kisagii Jakken, Ashcroft, ArchAngel, Amidamaru, Shamash, os espíritos da ilha e todos os que escutaram o chamado atacaram, impelidos pelo poder de Anna. O próprio Espírito de Fogo ficou alguns momentos paralisado.

- Espírito de Fogo! ATAQUE!- Hao berrava, furioso e desesperado, mas o espírito permanecia imóvel - ATAQUE! O que... AAAH!

- MORRA MALDITO! EU VOU TE _DESTRUIR_! ESPÍRITOS GUARDIÃES! ATAQUEM TAMBÉM!

Uma águia, ua serpente, Pré-morte e Pós-morte atacaram também. A horda de espíritos atacava furiosamente, refletindo a emoção de Anna. Eles derrubaram o Espírito de fogo e atacaram Hao.

- ASAKURA HAO, SINTA MINHA FÚRIA! _MORRA!_

Anna gritava furiosamente, louca por vingança. Até que a horda se dissipou , deixando apenas o corpo esmagado de Hao.

Ela chegou perto dele. Seu corpo estava destroçado. As pernas esmagadas, o corpo com vários cortes, e se destacavam os cortes feitos por Yoh e seus amigos. Ele estava numa poça de sangue.

Nesse momento, o Grande espírito se manifestou e uma luz envolveu Hao.

- Se essa é a s-sua vontade... - A voz dele saiu diferente. Não tinha traços de malícia, ironia ou ambição. Estava como... a voz de Yoh - A-Anna... Quero te dar um p-presente... - Ele estendeu uma pérola negra para ela - F-foi isso oque me manteve v-vivo nesses quinhentos a-anos... V-você vai s-saber quando usar... o-obrigado.

- Porquê?

- Você me m-mostrou que e-eu também s-sou Humano... - E sua cabeça pendeu para o lado. Estava, definitivamente, morto.

- Obrigado a você... - Ela olhou para a pérola negra - Por isso.

- Senhorita Anna! - Faust gritou - A Senhorita Jun mandou alguns helicópteros para cá! - Parou de repente, ao ver o corpo destruído de Hao. Abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas Anna o encarou com um olhar gelado. Ainda assim, uma lágrima correu por sua face visivelmente. Ela nem tentou esconder. Faust deu um sorriso desolado - Vamos, senhorita.

Horo-Horo e Ren estavam perto o bastante para ver os restos de Hao. Tao Jun chegou para ajudar, viu aquela massa de sangue e abriu a boca.

- Aquele... _aquilo_ _era_ o Hao? Nossa! Quem fez isso?

Anna levantou o braço debilmente - Eu - Disse friamente

Eles pegaram seus companheiros, Lyserg, Os corpos de Jeanne e de Yoh, alguns feridos e colocaram eles nos helicópteros.

Foram pra casa.

* * *

**Demorou...**

**Eu sei que esse capítulo tá mínimo, mais se eu colasse mais coisa aqui ia ficar deslocado... Foi só a luta... mas o próximo capítulo será maiorzinho, prometo!**

**ah, propaganda: Leiam meus fics Magos e Perigo, de CCS... mas pra quem só gosta de SK, leiam A dama de gelo e o FOgo da paixão...**

**Depois vou postar o próximo capítulo...**

**o desfecho está próximo...**


	4. AiShiteru

**Lá vai último capítulo... cheio de surpresas...**

**foi bom enquanto durou!**

**

* * *

**

**_Capítulo 4 - Ai'shiteru_**

No outro dia, todo o grupo estava reuniddo. Ren usava um curativo no braço esquerd e estava co o peeito enfaixado. Horo-Horo estava com um braço quebrado e a cabeça enfaixada, enquanto Lyserg usava curativos pelos braços, que estavam em carne viva. Os corpos de Yoh e Jeanne estavam lá também. Anna era a única que havia lutado e estava incólume.

- Amigos... o Yoh... - Ela abaixou a cabeça, sem conseguir falar mais.

Anna suspirou. Pegou a pérola negra, foi até o centro da sala, pegou o terço e rezou por alguns minutos e depois quebrou a pérola.

O silêncio reinava total na sala.

- Ei, onde é que eu tô? - Uma voz disse.

- Yoh! - Gritaram todos.

- E não é só ele...

- Senhorita Jeanne! - Lyserg gritou e abraçou a garota -Eu... Eu te amo também!

Todos choravam. Não de dor, mas de felicidade.

- Quem te deeu a pérola, Anna? - perguntou Ren

- Foi... o Hao. Seu último desejo foi que eu salvasse vocês...

Jeanne abaixou a cabeça - Então ele não era mau... e eu não era o bem...

- Mas... quem será o Rei Shaman?

- Você. - Uma voz forte disse.

- Asa prateada! Que bom ver você! - Disse Yoh, abraçando ele.

- Mas... porque o Yoh? - Ren questionou ("Claro, porque não eu?" safado...)

- Bem... Ela, com a ajuda de Yoh, derrotaram o Hao...

- Mas assim, Anna que deveria ser Rainha, não? - Horo-Horo disse o que todos pensavam.

- É, mas... - Asa Prateada piscou pra Anna, que sorriu - Eles vão se casar...!

Silêncio geral. Yoh deu um grande e belo sorriso - Eu aceito! - Chegou perto de Anna. Os dois se abraçaram. Anna estava... chorano.

- Yoh, eu te amo!

- Também te amo muito, Anninha - Yoh respondeu.

Lyserg encarou Jeanne.

- Você não vai mais... ser uma X-Law? - Lyserg perguntou discretamente. Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Não. Isso tudo foi o bastante para eu perceber que eu não estava do lado certo... - Ela levantou a cabeça sorrindo - Mas agora estou.

- E de que lado você está?

Jeanne sorriu ainda mais - Do seu. - Encostou nele... e o abraçou. - E é aqui que quero ficar.

- T.T só eu que fico na seca!- Horo-Horo choramingou.

Esquerda Lendária

* * *

(Snif) é isso aí! espero que tenham gostado! 


End file.
